The subject invention relates to an apparatus for use as a waste gas filter in heating or incineration plants to eliminate or convert harmful elements in the waste gas, and more particularly to a device for eliminating soot and soot-like products in a heat exchanger or in a mixing apparatus for a furnace.
When burning fossil fuels such as coal, wood and oil, environmentally harmful and partially poisonous substances are released to the atmosphere. In the past, for financial reasons, no measures have been taken in relation to these substances for small units, especially heating boilers for residential housing, waste gas from industrial heating and incineration plants other than filtering. This applies in particular for heating plants and for incineration units used to incinerate domestic and industrial waste. With filtering, either the effort and thus the cost of removing the harmful elements is very high, or the degree of efficiency is insufficient.
Increasing the efficiency of a heating plant requires good heat exchange or heat transfer, both with respect to heating the industrial or boiler water and with respect to the furnace and the efficiency of the unit itself. The same applies to the burner in a heating unit. The more intensive and therefore the better the fuel mixes with air, the better the combustion and the lower the quantity of harmful waste gases emitted.
The present invention is therefore based on the problems associated with producing an apparatus as described heretofore which overcomes such problems and drawbacks and which, for example, has a high degree of efficiency as a waste gas filter, a heat exchanger or as a mixing apparatus for a furnace at a reasonable cost, and yet which is simple to produce and suitable for a variety of uses.